Harry Potter: Heir of Darkseid
by Chooch77
Summary: Darkseid decides not to put all his power into Lionel and instead splits himself into two so if anything goes wrong he will have a backup plan. Harry/harem. Dark Harry. Grey Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo guys! This is a story I am posting in response to the end of Smallville and the amount of views my Harry Potter fics have been getting. It is called (if you have read the title you will know) Harry Potter the heir of Darkseid.**

**The summary of this is:**

**Harry is one of the many people who are marked by Darkseid in Season 10. Instead of putting all of his power into Lionel, Darkseid realizes there is a chance he may lose, senses Harry's power, and puts his power into Harry. Harry gains all of Darkseid's abilities when he is at his strongest. Harry/harem. Dark Harry. Grey Harry. Takes place in Justice League storyline as well as the Harry Potter story line.**

**Chapter 1: Preface**

Darkseid was laughing at Lionel's idiosyncrasy as he quickly signed the contract instead of reading it. If he had read it he would know that he would not exist anymore and that there would only be Darkseid.

Darkseid then had a thought that haunted him. What if he was being an idiot by trapping himself inside Lionel's puny body? What should he do?

Then Darkseid realized that there were many more people in the world that he could use to store some of his excess power in until he came for it.

Darkseid quickly focused on the most powerful person he could find and saw the amount of Darkness already in him was tremendous. The kid would be easy to use for the storage of his power.

After Darkseid made his decision, part of his body split off of him and started flying away while invisible to everyone.

_In little Whinging..._

Harry was trapped inside the cupboard for the hundredth time that year. He was slowly losing hope of ever escaping from the hell he was in and, unbeknownst to him, his dark mark was growing brighter and brighter with every passing second that went by.

The mark was responding to Darkseid's power getting close and it was getting ready to absorb it into the body it now had.

The darkness flew into Harry's body and Harry went ridged and still for a few moments.

_Inside Harry's mind..._

The boy was looking around when he saw a huge being made of some sort of black energy with red eyes inside his mind.

The creature laughed maniacally as the darkness it was made of spread throughout his mind.

When the darkness was done spreading, Harry saw a light big enough for him to go through and started sprinting towards it. Harry continued sprinting until he saw that it was getting closer and closer and he then reached towards it and the light spread throughout his mind causing the darkness to fall back and, with a new surge of strength, Harry pushed the light to push the darkness back into the smallest corner of his mind. Harry then kept it there until the light started cracking and the darkness spread into the cracks creating a new Harry in the process.

Harry gasped as he gained all of Darkseid's memories and abilities as well as the memories of his parents and Voldemort. With these memories, Harry changed from a shy little kid to a physco WMD just waiting to happen.

_Back in the cupboard..._

Harry slowly woke up and felt more than knew the fact that Apokolips was receding back into space. He scowled until he realized that he could use the darkness receding to his advantage.

Harry pulled the Darkness towards him using the Darkness he already had. He kept on pushing till he felt all of it within his mind and pulled it even more. The Darkness was then right in front of him.

Harry absorbed the Darkness into his body and felt better than ever. The more Darkness he gained, it seemed like the more powerful he became.

Harry then slamed through the cupboard door and doorknob killed Vernon. Harry laughed maniacally and used his powers to suck the life out of Dudley and Petunia.

Harry smirked at his "Family's" death. He then cut through the front door and flew away, while the house dissolved into an inferno of death from the match he had lit. People wouldn't be able to tell that the fire wasn't the thing that did it until he was already out of the country and into the most desolate place in the world, Africa.

No one would know where he was until he was ready to reveal himself to the world as he slowly killed the original Darkseid and gained his power.

**Done! I know this is a little short but please remember this is the prologue to the entire story so this is just setting the story up. **

**I had Harry kill off the Dursleys because they will not serve a purpose in this story except being his first murder.**

**To anyone that asks "Why Africa" it is because Africa is the place that often suffers from anything possible.**

**See ya!**


	2. few years later

**A/N:Yo! I know I have taken awhile with the new chapter of this fic but I just needed to get an idea for it. I have to thank Daphne-Greengrass-Potter-fan for the idea behind this chapter. **

**Harem for this story is not set but it will be massive.**

**Reviews:**

**I will skip the this story is awesome comments and go to the questions.**

**Remzal Von Enili:**

**two questions, will harry have any girl(s)?**

and if so what girl(s)?

**Answer: **

**He shall have a harem that I am still undecided on at the moment.**

**Ultima-owner:**

**damn he is f*cked up in the head**

**Answer:**

**Yup, but what do you expect from him absorbing Voldemort and Darkseid at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Affiliated with DC universe.**

**Chapter 2: A few years later**

It had been quite a few years since Harry had killed off the Dursleys.

Harry had been in South Africa and Iraq as well as Afghanistan gathering up as much Darkness as he could. Harry had found out that the more Darkness he absorbed, the stronger and more powerful he became. Right Now, he could probably match Supergirl blow for blow, but Superman would take him down much easier.

Harry currently ran a small island he called 'The Demon Land' due to the portal leading to Hell on it. Harry had quite a few followers, if he bothered to count he would probably find a thousand in his island. Harry was revered as a god by these people.

Harry hadn't just gained power, strength, and followers; he had also gained skill. Harry had found out about magic from absorbing Voldemort's soul and had been practicing with it for the last few years. He had created a spell series he called 'maximus' due to the amount of power each of them had. He had forged himself a wand due to the fact that he didn't have a wand maker by him.

His wand had a core made out of Veela hair, Dracula's blood, a shadow wolf's fur, Dragon scales, and Harry's Darkness. The Veela hair was due to the fact that Harry had a small amount of Veela in him on his father's side. The Dracula Blood was due to the fact that Harry had absorbed a vampire when he was younger and gained a vampiric nature. The shaow wolf fur was because it was Harry's animagus form. The Dragon Scales were to give the wand some stability with the large number of cores. Finally, Harry's Darkness was put in it so he could always call it back to him and no one else could use it.

Harry had also studied Legillimancy. Harry had made up a very powerful attack using Computer theory and the basics to Legillimancy. Harry could implant a virus into someone's head and use it to control them, kill them, or steal their knowledge.

Harry had actually gotten the idea from Braniac's brain. It was made completely of wiring and he still had few emotions and could control or rewrite other brains to do his bidding even though they were human. This had given Harry the idea that there was a connenction between a human brain and a computer's wiring.

Harry was proven correct whenever he tried it on a tribal queen who had been against him before then and made her completely subservient to him and his cause. The woman was now his mother in all but blood due to how he had rewritten her. She was also his top adviser in tribal negotiations. This was only partially necessary because, most of the time, Harry just rewrote a princess or queen to be his wives and took over the tribe that way. However, on the very few rulers he couldn't get close to he used the wives of the rulers, who then usurped the throne and killed their husbands for him. This was a very effective strategy for taking the tribes through hostile takeover.

Harry had also practiced his martial arts, and had mastered quite a few. He was proud to be called a weapons' specialist, meaning that he had mastered very many deadly weapons.

Harry had learned about the other mind art, occulumency and did a reverse of what he did for legillimancy. It was made so that anyone who tried to break into his mind would get the virus his legillimancy gave. No one in in South Africa aad beaten his shields.

Harry was also very well versed in the Dark Arts, dark rituals, and the use of the Dark Mark. Harry had gotten very happy when he found out that the mark contained controlling magic that placed the victim under whoever had called on them's control. Harry had used the mark to call forth Voldemort's most loyal servants: Narcissa Malfoy, now Black as Harry made her renounce the name, and Bellatrix Lestrange, now Black as Harry had done the same thing. He then forced them to change their middle name. This was a countermeasure to the mark of Voldemort's as Voldemort now could not call on them to serve him. This also meant that Harry had to put them back under.

Harry had thought that would be a challenge until he found out that Narcissa and Bellatrix had made themselves his servants in return for their actions against him when they were younger. They had allowed themselves to be marked back into the service of another Dark Lord. After they got his mark, there was a noticeable difference in their personalities. They were both twenty times nicer than they had been at first as well as being eager to please him. Narcissa cooked and cleaned for him and Bellatrix taught him all of the Black secrets. They both took turns helping him learn about the Dark and Light arts as well as battle magic. They also taught him secret interrogation techniques as well as ways to throw off your opponent in battle. They had also changed their outfits to ones that were completely leather and sexy (Think Trish from DMC).

They also told him who all of the Death Eaters were. Harry smirked at the fact that many neutral or light families were secretly dark. He had already turned all of them. He now had the Delacours, Abbots, Patil, Clearwater, Greengrass, and many others on his side. He had sealed these alliances with a marriage deal. He was now to be married to Gabrielle, Fleur, Apolline, Hannah, Parvati, Padma, Parviah (mother of them), Penelope, Astoria, Daphne, Succoria (mother of Astoria), and many others.

He decided to go with the old man's plan to go to Hogwarts once he got his letter since he could absorb many of the Horcrux's while he was there. He could also convert some light people to his side while there. He was already going to do quite a few muggleborns, which earned him some protests until he had explained that if they stopped going for blood purity and just went for power and control over the ministry, they could recruit many muggleborns who had been ostracized by the ministry.

He was now going to Hogwarts.

**Done! I know this may seem a little awkward, but I feel that it is completely necessary for this stories flow. I would like to thank Daphne-Greengrass-Potter-fan for this wonderful idea. It provided the insight and flow necessary for me to continue this story.**

**Please Review!**


	3. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
